What is Solatorobo? Preview
by AuraChannelerChris
Summary: So you want to see what this place is about? Well, come right in. I'll gladly tell you what you'll see in this crazy universe. *Warning: Contains strong words.


**This is a small preview for my newest one-shot. I truly enjoyed this game till the end, so I want to give it some spotlight by making a "summary" of what happens in the entire story. Take in mind that this is a preview, but I wanted to show what I'm doing with this to you.**

**With this in mind, I encourage all non-furries and EXTREMELY SANE furries to read, enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: The author is not a furry. Stop that crazy train of thoughts right there.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Solatorobo?<strong>

**Prelude**

Pretty floating city is shown in colorful cutscene, with an unnecessary woman with shiny butt. Protagonist Red is presented to the public. Writer cannot stop thinking about Pokémon due to color-named character. First mission go.

Mission control character is so damn cute. Red infiltrates airship to retrieve fee document file. Dares fellow enemy ugly bulldog to shoot missiles which he shoots anyway. A volleyball fight later, Red finds document and steals shiny medallion out of pure temptation, calling forth some HUGE-ASS titan right outside above the clouds. Ship gets invaded by red-blob things. Red finds random **kid** and manages to get out inexplicably. Fee document file gets burned. Writer cannot comprehend gun's sword-like design and labels it unpractical.

**Chapter 1**

Red and Chocolat head for the aptly-named Starter City, Airedale. Red goes to report failed mission while sugarcoating an explanation. It fails. He accepts a quest and goes to meet quirky wrenchy wrench girl Suzette. A fight later, Dahak gets violated by Suzette, thus unlocking Customization.

Sleeping **kid **wakes up hearing the news, and despite heavy character art implication, is NOT a girl. Red barges in, and kid gets teary-eyed for medallion. Tries to ask for it, but Red says no. Kid says yes. Angers Red so easily. Chocolat comes to the rescue and allows **kid **to rest for the time being.

Red goes out to take more quests. Gets introduced to shifty Duel Ship owner, and meets Tail Concerto's characters Princess Theria and General Cyan, the first who gets promoted to fangirl and the latter who proves to be an asshole bent on making Red his pupil. Later that day, Red helps shady photographer Barry to find photos from some crude-looking kittens of the Black Cats Gang. Quest gets promoted to universal photo fetch quest. Writer is happy.

Red goes warehouse cleaning, with **kid **tagging along. City gets ass-whooped by red-blobs. Red beats red blob monster. Elh finally introduces himself and proclaims it's Red's fault with dramatic cutscene of houses burning in the background. He promises both siblings big riches and a golden castle. Chocolat drools at the thought.

A few minutes later, city miraculously and stupidly repairs itself despite all the destruction that took earlier, making the previous scene entirely useless. Red gets homophobia out of Gay Alman, takes part of money-grinding matches at the Duel Ship, fights bugs the size of Michael Jackson's houses, and defines avid music writer Izzy as "unique" which is another way of saying freak *ss while getting five easy hunter points. Write embraces sound test shop option.

**Chapter 2**

Red arrives at Spinon. He witnesses Kurvaz's leader Bruno, who is not totally a bad person despite his evil oriental look, being escorted to palace. At the palace, Bruno threatens the mayor to be leaving Kurvaz in a **_VERY…DIFFICULT…POSITION_** if some key isn't given over. Mayor's granddaughter steals key. In three seconds flat, said key is lost in the sewers, setting off a new record. Similarly, said request for retrieving key gets published right before Red reaches the guild, setting off another new record. Red meets Spanish-word-named Frito, accepts Elh's contract, and goes into the sewers to retrieve said key for measly 5 rings, fending off some cross between rats and razor blades. Cannot escape fast deadly fishes.

Kid team plus Red device a plan to storm the Kurvaz off: blame Red and Elh of being thieves. They go down the sewers thanks to Elh acting girly to water guardian, which of course doesn't prove he's a girl or anything. They descend down the sewers where the game itself throws in the late "how to swim fast" tutorial and meet surfer dude Calua, who spoils his team's plans and says "ulala" roughly every five point five seconds. Red shows similar stupidity traits. Elh is not amused. They get the Crystal Stone and get the hell out of Spinon. At the Kurvaz ship, nothing worth making fun of happens other than showing who the hell the not-so-subtly shadowed Felineko is. Team Good decides to head for Davren Islands.

Red meets cute yet completely obscure and unheard of Mamoru-Kun's main character Mamoru and goes around the city giving literally-named Fat Women prevention pamphlets, cleans the sewers for the lazy water guardian, and takes part of special Fan Day exhibition to appease a **fang**irl's orgasms by putting self-imposed handicaps on himself (if that makes any sense to you) before losing and crushing said **fang**irl Toffee's rave romance dreams thanks to little sister's bossing him around with decreasing his allowance (yes, he has allowance) **LIKE _A_ _BOSS_**. Writer finds out the chapter's boss room was right next to the port and rages.

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, Kurvaz' Special Ops gets a scene, showing the Royal Envy which the writer assumes makes others royally envious of it. Gainaxing Fan Service Felineko Opéra punishes surfer dude for failed mission while persecuting the good trio. Suspicious Felineko guy prepares for mission. Writer predicts new guy to be really awesome.

At the islands, groups gets ambushed (what a shock) by Special Ops. Unexpected gameplay change occurs. Suspicious Felineko says catchphrase, which makes no damn sense, and reveals himself as Béluga, which makes Elh teary-eyed and doesn't imply he's a girl or anything. Béluga manages to take Crystal Stone and flees. Elh spills the beans about his background with Mr. Badass. Typical doomed hometown survivor story is told. Red gives Elh a home in the ship. Furries start making dozens of "bed" stories that border beyond M-rating away (thankfully) from this site.

Later that day, airship is under repairs while Red assists wrenchy wrench Suzette (the Dahak violator) to test out a new machine. Yet another unexpected gameplay occurs, which is actually pretty damn awesome: SHIP RACING. After racing, airship gets partially fixed up. Red meets creepy stalker Quynne and unlocks history feature and assists gay Alman **twice**, one quest right after another, and gains a lazy and hopeless asshole fanatic rookie worker aptly named Rookie.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was small. It'll be done soon as I go through my second run.<strong>


End file.
